


[Podfic] "Hunger Strikes" by Elf (Elfwreck)

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Potatoes, San Francisco, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Mark is having a "Fuck You, Mars" moment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] "Hunger Strikes" by Elf (Elfwreck)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879638) by [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sgZ11IxC5yYBs3gUXqQTd-bg7XqTeh0Q) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0gdsoo6ulf1sa6x/Hunger%20Strikes--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Hunger Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879638)

**Author:** [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Martian - Andy Weir

**Pairings:** Gen

**Rating:** General audiences

**Length:** 00:23:21

**Summary:** Mark is having a "Fuck You, Mars" moment.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
